La familia no te abandona
by Yole
Summary: Cuando todo esta obscuro y perdido, siempre aparece la luz que ilumina y guía por el camino correcto.  No importa lo complejo que sea las relaciones de pareja, mientras se conserve un poco de amor, todo puede cambiar y salvar la vida de un solo su hijo.


**La familia no te abandona**

…_Cuando todo esta obscuro y perdido, siempre aparece la luz que te ilumina y te guía por el camino correcto. _

_No importa lo complejo que sea las relaciones de pareja, mientras se conserve un poco de amor, todo puede cambiar y salvar la vida de un solo ser... Porque eso importa, que su hijo este bien… _

CAPITULO I  
>¿Qué nos hicimos?<p>

_"[...]¿Cómo todas las cosas podían cambiar tan drásticamente en la vida?, ¿Qué hay de mentira en la frase: Las palabras son tu peor enemiga cuando quieres herir a las personas?, ¿Cómo en cuestión de minutos tu vida se puede ir por la borda por simple cobardía o exceso de confianza?, ¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto la visión que se tiene de una persona con tan solo un acto? y lo que es peor... ¿Cómo puedes dejar ir a esa persona por una simple acción? [...]"-_ terminó de leer un fragmento de su mas reciente best seller el escritor más famoso y cotizado del mundo: Yuki Eiri en una conferencia de prensa.

-Digamos Yuki-sama... ¿Cómo pudo escribir este tercer libro en menos de dos años?- cuestionó uno de los periodistas.

-Bueno...-sonriendo altaneramente- mis musas no me han querido abandonar y, honestamente, dudo que la editorial se pueda quejar por mi súbita inspiración- contestó mordazmente el escritor.

-Pero… ¿Eso le quita tiempo con su hijo?- preguntó un reportero amarillista.

- _¨ ¿Por qué vienen con esas estupideces y no por mis libros? ¡Bastardos!_¨- pensó el escritor- Un escritor debe aprende a someterse a su imaginación- dijo sonriendo prepotentemente- Siempre estamos a la espera de que se digne a aparecer y, realmente nunca se sabe cuando llegara y cuando se ira… Si entra a tu mente, es capaz de absorberte por horas y quizás días, pero sino… bueno, sino tienes que escuchar constantemente a tu editor por la grabadora. Aunque hay oportunidades que la misma inspiración llega unos pequeños minutos y luego te abandona y por desgracia esos son los momentos que con mucha paciencia y esfuerzos se deben aprender a controlar y manejar para que no afecten tu entorno- contestó muy seguro el escritor.

-Yuki-sensei este libro habla de un personaje que por culpa de su mal carácter y de su miedo a sufrir pierde a la persona que mas ama ¿Es así como usted refleja su separación con Shindou-san?

- Un escritor siempre debe interpretar la realidad de una manera correcta y limpia, por eso se deben utilizar algunos recursos personales en las narraciones para no recaer en clichés y argumentos patéticos- contestó con su sonrisa encantadora marca registrada Yuki Eiri.

-¿Eso quiere decir que efectivamente lo que hay en su libro es real? ¿Así ocurrió su separación con el vocalista de Bad Luck?

_-"¡HIJO DE LA GRAN #%&#!"_-pensó el escritor- Creo haber mencionado que un escritor crea los cimientos en una que otra situación, no dije que efectivamente utilice mi vida para aquello, muchas veces solo se trabaja a base de las emociones y otras de situaciones, pero no todo es real, son solo momentos rescatables- y con ello asesino con su mirada al periodista.

-La relación con su hijo es buena Yuki-san, pero según nuestros informantes sufre de discriminación y malos tratos en su instituto, ¿A tomado cartas en el asunto?

- _"¡malditos amarillistas!"_- pensó suspirando el escritor y con un leve pero casi imperceptible temblor en su carótida.

- Señores, dejemos en claro que esto es una conferencia de prensa asociada a una nueva publicación de mi representado, no es una entrevista personal sobre antecedentes personales o de otro tipo- aclaró la editora de Yuki, al realizar una leve inspección al cuello de Yuki.

- Si, sé que mi hijo esta pasando por una situación compleja. Ahora, tengo entendido que de este libro no quieren realizar una amena y reconfortante conversación así que si no les inoportuna me retiraré. Muchas gracias por su asistencia y su notorio interés en mi trabajo- Se levantó lentamente dándose el tiempo para hacerlo, permitiendo que las cámaras en el lugar pudiesen captar todos sus movimientos y por sobre todo regalando su última sonrisa del día. Se retiró elegantemente del salón principal del hotel en el cual se hacia el lanzamiento oficial hacia la prensa.

Caminó endemoniado al estacionamiento del lugar, arrancó como alma que lleva el diablo de ese hotel, con la mente puesta en las preguntas realizadas en su conferencia de prensa. Aun no podía creer que los periodistas luego de dos años pudiesen hacer nexos entre sus libros y su vida privada. Su mente era un torbellino extraño de emociones y pensamientos, odiaba con todo su ser recordar a la bola rosa, no le era sano pero ahí estaba, manejando peligrosamente por las calles en busca de esa adrenalina extrema que le permitía liberarse de todas las tensiones y pensamientos que tuviese. Avanzaba furiosamente por la carretera -que a esa hora iba desierta- aceleró a todo lo que dio su maravilloso Mercedez Benz negro del año, llegó al punto en que solo podía mirar hacia adelante, sintiéndose tan liberado y excitado por esa emoción que recibía a causa de la velocidad hasta que recordó que no podía ser TAN inconsciente con su vida y con ese pensamiento, decidió disminuir la velocidad. Más que encabronado ahora, no solo por las preguntas de los estúpidos periodistas sin cerebro que alimentaban y creaban polémicas en lugares donde todo estaba bien y en calma, sino más bien por sus "responsabilidades"... Maldita sea sólo quería sacar a Shuichi de su cabeza y por mas que trataba ¡no podía!

-¡Maldito criajo que me hiciste!- gritó colérico y golpeando el manubrio de su auto, cuando ya estaba en el estacionamiento del departamento.

Llegó a su piso caminando por inercia, el lugar estaba oscuro y en silencio, agradeció a los dioses que Riku estuviera en Kioto con Mika, porque en su estado era imposible no reaccionar mal ante cualquier estímulo, ante un simple saludo o un pequeño gesto... Recorrió el camino hacia su estudio de manera iracunda, aún podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, suspiró una, dos, tres veces para calmarse y en el camino hacia su santuario se desvió hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso y una botella sellada de wisky y con ella partir "tranquilamente" a su estudio. Una vez ahí, se sentó en su fino sillón de cuero negro, se sirvió un vaso del licor, y estando ausente recordó...

Flash Back

La editorial lo tenía agotado e irascible, debía acelerar todo el proceso creativo de su trabajo por culpa de un problema de programación en el lanzamiento de su novela, "tope de fecha con otros autores" le explicó su editora. Con eso llegaron las maravillosas 50 horas consecutivas escribiendo sin pensar en nada más que no fuesen los ochos capítulos que le faltaban y un posible final épico o una continuación. Llevaba inagotables minutos de concentración y arduo trabajo que por nada del mundo cambiaría.

Podía a lo lejos escuchar a las únicas personas capaces de soportar sus maratones de escritura: Shuichi y Riku. Sin ellos, el podía desfallecer por inapetencia o intoxicado por el humo de los cigarrillos en su estudio, pero siempre, a pesar de que sabían que tenían estrictamente prohibido el ingreso a su estudio cuando él estaba trabajando de esa manera y de cualquier otra –y peor aun: bajo cualquier circunstancia- ellos iban y violaban su espacio personal sumado a que pisoteaban la gran autoridad que poseía en ese hogar entrando descaradamente pero sigilosos como serpientes para abrir las ventanas, dejarle un tazón humeante de café con algún dulce o un sándwich y en una que otra oportunidad una refrescante cerveza fría. Su hijo y su esposo siempre tenían esos detalles con el, lo cuidaban y protegían porque esa era una familia, perfecta a su manera, ellos tres congeniaban bien, y así como Shuichi y Riku lo protegían a él, él Yuki Eiri, a su manera, los protegía también. Y a pesar de todos los inconvenientes y desagradables momentos que tenían por ser estrellas a nivel mundial, el cantante y él, llevaban dos años de matrimonio, donde como toda pareja tenían sus altos y sus bajos, dos años en donde Yuki Eiri no solo tenía a un mocoso revoltoso e hiperactivo, sino que en su lugar tenía a dos, y el último resultaba ser el hijo de nadie mas y nadie menos que Yuki Kitasawa.

Ese día Shuichi se había ido temprano a trabajar y también había realizado esfuerzos sobrehumanos para preparar su gira de tres largos meses y el lanzamiento de su último álbum. Bad Luck terminó con todos los preparativos a eso de las nueve de la noche y en conjunto decidieron ir a celebrar a un pequeño bar cerca de NG record pero ninguno estaba en condiciones óptimas para beber alcohol en exceso y por desgracia lo notaron demasiado tarde, cuando ya la borrachera era palpable en sus rostros y en sus ánimos, porque el alcohol sumado al cansancio y a la falta de alimentos, lo único que logró en Shuichi fue dejarlo con esa embriaguez que causa arrepentimientos al final del día.

Por otra parte, luego de esa titánica jornada de escritura, y con Riku en la casa de sus abuelos "maternos", esperaba celebrar como correspondía el fin a su noble causa. A eso de las 7 pm. y luego de revisar su manuscrito, notó que su esposo revoltoso no había llegado, y decidió ir a relajarse con una cerveza fría al sofá de la sala, pero no fue una, sino que fueron varias y al igual que el cantante, el alcohol no le sirvió de buena compañía y terminó en condiciones poco recomendables para cualquiera que quisiese tener una larga noche de amor y de satisfacción... Y aunque la cantidad de cervezas en el torrente sanguíneo no le permitiera estar con sus mejores potestades, nada ni nadie le impedirían realizar sus más insanas y oscuras necesidades con Shuichi.

Yuki veía como avanzaba el reloj y con ello le dieron las diez, las once, las once treinta, las doce, las doce cincuenta y nada, Shuichi no estaba en ninguna parte y por más que llamara al celular del cantante, este le daba la misma respuesta: ¡apagado!... El escritor comenzó primeramente a pensar que el baka podía estar hasta la coronilla con trabajo pero se percató de que en toda la tarde no había recibido un mensaje avisando aquello. Yuki pensó que quizás estaba ocupado en alguna entrevista pero también descarto esa idea porque en el refrigerador no había ningún papelito avisando aquello. Eiri le dio una y mil vueltas al atraso de su atolondrado amante y por su mente llegó a la peor idea de todas: Shuichi lo engañaba. Con esa insana conclusión en su cabeza Yuki comenzó a pensar como sería el tipejo con el que estaría Shuichi, no quería creer que el cantante podía hacer tal cosa. Aunque, el escritor, sabía que de haber otra persona en la vida de Shuichi él no lo recriminaría porque aunque odiara admitirlo, nunca podría darle -plenamente- el amor que su baka necesitaba y quizás esa era la razón por la cual, ahora podía estar siendo víctima de un engaño. Eiri para calmar aquellos pensamientos se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos desordenándolos al paso de sus dedos. Respirando profundo y tratando de autoconvencerse de que aquella idea era imposible y que su mente le estaba pasando una mala película por culpa del alcohol que circulaba por su cuerpo.

El escritor trató de calmarse pensando que lo mejor sería esperar pacientemente la llegada de su amante para poder aclarar y/o escuchar perdones para no mal interpretar la situación en la que el solito creo en su mente y de la cual no sabia como salir ahora... Se logró calmar bastante al pensar que si estaba alterado sería difícil hablar con Shuichi, porque terminarían gritando y sin solucionar nada…

Una vez calmado, cabreado y un poco angustiado Eiri sintió como la puerta se abría, y con ello, todo lo tranquilo y calmado que podía haber estado saltó del balcón al precipicio, para dar paso a una peligrosa ira contenida y furia que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. Contó mentalmente hasta diez apenas diviso en el umbra de la puerta a un Shuichi MUY pasado de copas y según el escritor mofándose en su propia cara de lo buena que había sido su noche.

- ¿Estas son horas de llegar baka? - preguntó seco y tajante el escritor que por más que trataba de controlarse terminó sonando déspota y frío por culpa del miedo que sentía en ese instante.

-¡Eiri me asustaste! – contestó Shuichi reponiéndose del susto que le había dado el escritor con esa pregunta y ese tono.

-Así tendrás la mente baka...- respondió mordazmente el escritor.

-¿Que tienes Yuki?- mas que extrañado el cantante preguntó, ya que el escritor desde hace mucho no hablaba o actuaba así, mientras trataba de acercarse a Yuki.

-¡No te acerques criajo!- le grito Eiri al ver la acción que quería realizar Shuichi.

-Yu...Yuki...- El cantante ya estaba asustándose- K-san nos hizo trabajar hasta tarde y luego nos fuimos a celebrar con los chicos porque por fin terminamos el al...

-¡URUSAI!- gritó Yuki interrumpiendo al cantante.

-Álbum...- dijo en un susurro audible el cantante.

-En vez de culpar al loco de la mágnum, dime la verdad mocoso ¿A quien le abriste las piernas?- ya no pensaba con claridad, los celos y el alcohol le estaban corroyendo las entrañas- ¿Por qué mierda no contestas el maldito celular?- gritó colérico y poniéndose de pie para amedrentar un poco a Shuichi- ¡NO te pongas a llores carajo!- le recrimino al ver los ojos acuosos de su pareja- ¡Maldita sea soy tu marido! ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿TU- indicándolo con su dedo índice y en tono reprobatorio- Tu que hablas de la familia y te jactas tanto de eso?

...Y ese fue el detonante...

-¿¡Que yo te engaño! ¿¡Que YO me jacto de la familia! – A esa altura el cantante comenzó a gritar-¡MIRAME! ¡Mírame maldito imbécil! TU y solo tu me has engañado y aun no se por qué- sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, pero no se dejaría amedrentar por el escritor.

-¡No vengas con reproches estúpidos engendro!- _"¡maldita sea! éste criajo sabe que decir para desarmarme... pero hace años no lo engaño"._

-Eiri...- dijo Shuichi tétricamente- recuérdame una cosa... ¿Por qué nos casamos?

-...- solo fue capaz de desviar la mirada el escritor.

-¿Te recuerdo yo porque nos casamos Yuki Eiri?- pregunto sarcásticamente Shuichi- ¡Por tu culpa! por tu maldita culpa ante el fantasma de Kitasawa o ¿Riku llego a nosotros porque tienes un gran alma?- ya no era capaz de medir las palabras Shuichi, jamás le había hablado así a su Yuki, pero siempre había una primera ves y su fiel amigo llamado alcohol no era buen aliado.

-No metas a Kitasawa y menos al mocoso en esto- colérico y amenazante empezó a separar el espacio que separaba a Yuki a Shuichi.

-¿Vez Yuki?- dijo dolido el cantante- Siempre te escondes y proteges a ese maldito violador- asustado empezó a retroceder Shuichi y sin notarlo su espalda dio de lleno con un estante de la sala.

-Shuichi...- con tono amenazante acorralo al cantante entre su cuerpo y el mueble. Pensado que lo mejor era asustarlo un poco para poder terminar esa pelea que no tenia buen fin predecía mentalmente Yuki.

-No Yuki, hoy no... –dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos, notando claramente la idea que cruzaba por al mente del escritor- Tengo que sacarme lo que he acumulado por años...- posicionó sus manos a la altura del pecho del rubio para sutilmente correrlo, ya que lo que menos quería era ser violento- Nos casamos porque sientes culpa y pensaste que con eso solucionarías todos los años de sufrimiento y de sacrificio luego de enterarnos de la repentina decisión que tomó Yoshiki-san.

-Eso... eso no es cierto baka...- hablo entrecortado y un tanto nervioso Eiri.

-¡SI!, ¡Si lo es!- gritó ensimismado Shuichi- Siempre…- bajando su mirada y hablando con un volumen que solo es escritor escuchara- ha sido así, yo solo he sido la puta personal del gran Yuki Eiri, siempre te he tenido que compartir con un maldito fantasma, esperando paciente a que se esfume en el aire, siempre rogando por cinco minutos de tu atención, siempre pidiéndole permiso al maldito espectro de Kitasawa dos minutos para estar con MI esposo... ¿¡Sabes lo frustrante que es esto!- preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Shuichi... ¡Deja de provocarme!- dijo lenta y amenazantemente el escritor.

-¿O si no que?, ¿Que harás? ¿Me golpearas? ¿Abusaras de mí?

-¡CALLATE MALDITA SEA! ¡Cállate!- tomando de los hombros a Shuichi y zamarreándolo levemente.

-¡BAJAME EIRI!- ya el estado colérico de ambos se podía respirar en el departamento.

-¡Cállate y escucha maldito criajo!- mirándolo desafiantemente y con Shuichi aun en el aire- Kitasawa fue y será siempre parte de mi vida y, si tengo a Riku conmigo es porque es lo único que me queda de él. Y si sigues con esta estupidez puedes irte cuando quieras, las puertas son bien grandes para que lo hagas. ¡Eres solo un estorbo!- grito soltándolo tan violentamente que Shuichi calló al suelo sentado.

-Yuki... tú sabes lo que es amar...- dijo mirando desde el suelo la espalda del rubio.

-...- solo fue capaz de mover la cabeza en un ademan de escuchar lo que seguía.

-Yo si lo se ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo a ti t...- parándose.

-¡No lo digas!- se acercó y lo volvió a tira al suelo de un brusco empujón- ¡Sal de mi vida! ¡Sal de una puta vez de aquí si tanto te duele que Kitasawa este aquí!- dijo Eiri tomando a Shuichi del brazo y poniéndolo de pie- Porque siempre y grábatelo muy bien baka- susurrando a la altura del oído del menor- Yuki y su hijo siempre estarán conmigo, te guste o no... –Soltándolo como si su contacto quemara dijo- Y… ¿Sabes qué? Eres completamente remplazable por otro u otra y que sepan hacer bien las cosas como por ejemplo follar

- Bien, si eso es lo que quieres imbécil, así será pero...-mirándolo tan desafiantemente como podía- Tu Eiri Uesugi tendrás que explicarle a Riku, TU hijo, porque se quedará sin "mamá"-

Pasaron segundos y quizás minutos en donde ambos no se miraban, solo pensaban en cual sería el siguiente paso que darían. Ambos respiraban agitadamente tratando de regular sus latidos cardiacos y por sobretodo ambos trabajaban duramente por no seguir discutiendo y calmándose para que eso no ocurriese.

-...-suspirando pesadamente- solo sal de aquí Shuichi- dijo finalmente el escritor.

El cantante dolido salió del departamento que compartía con el escritor y con su hijo, y con ello salió de la vida de ambos ¿Para siempre?...

Luego de sentir la puerta cerrarse el escritor se dirigió a la cocina, no podía mostrar debilidad, no podía echar marcha atrás, las cosas ya estaban mal hace mucho y esa pelea era solo la excusa para finalizar la relación y su familia. Pero no podía derrumbarse aunque quisiera, tenia un hijo y debía de estar bien por el aunque lo único que quería era desahogarse y encerrarse en su estudio y asumir su nueva realidad. Tomó bolsas de basura, y se fue a recoger todo lo de Shuichi, fue desde la habitación que compartían, hasta la habitación de Shuichi, luego al baño, y así por toda la casa, lo único que no saco de su casa, porque ahora era SU casa solamente, fue un retrato donde salían el, Riku y Shuichi felices, ya que ese era el recuerdo que quería que Riku mantuviera de Shuichi, no el de una pelea o momentos poco gratos, porque aunque le doliera en el alma y le afectara, el cantante siempre sería parte importante de ambos y sobre todo sería siempre la _"mamá"_ de su hijo…porque siempre fue ese el rol que cumplo en la vida del infante...

Luego de eso, se fue a su estudio a meditar y a decidir cuales serían las palabras adecuadas para decirle a su hijo que Shuichi no estaría mas en su vida y, que desde ahora en adelante solo serían ellos dos, porque el rubio sabía de sobra que las últimas palabras que le dijo al cantante eran mentiras, no podría remplazarlo jamás aunque lo quisiese, él era su pilar, su apoyo y su fuente de inspiración... Pero sabía que él ya no importaba, solo debía decirle a su hijo y explicarle, solo debía meditar y no ser egoísta...

La mañana llego mas rápido de lo que Yuki quería, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció con los rayos de sol: Riku...

-¡MAMÁ~!- apareció por la puerta gritando Riku.

Yuki saliendo del estudio para recibirlo, contó cada paso que dió, repasó mentalmente lo que diría y por sobre todo con cada pisada iba dejando a Yuki Eiri lejos de su verdadero ser para poder hablar con su hijo y no cometer un error como lo hizo con Shuichi.

-Mocoso...- habló serio Yuki- tengo que decirte algo...

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Riku con esos ojos muy expresivos que tenía.

-Riku...-suspiro- Shuichi...

_-"¿Riku?"-_ pensó el preadolescente un tanto consternado- ¿Qué pasa con mamá?

-Shuichi y yo terminamos- sintiendo que el aire se le iba de los pulmones- anoche, discutimos muy fuerte y decidimos que lo mejor era dar termino a lo nuestro- ya no solo era la falta de aire en sus pulmones sino que ahora tenía un nudo en la garganta gigante.

-¿Es... es mi culpa?- preguntó en un susurro audible solo para el escritor, porque a pesar de ser pequeño, sabía muy bien porque estaba con sus "papis" y las consecuencias que eso podía tener en la vida de estos.

-¡NO!... mira mocoso, las cosas no estaban bien, por eso se acabó pero culpa tuya no es- dijo muy seguro el escritor.

-Papá...- sentándose al lado de él y apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas- ¿Podré ver a mi mama alguna vez?

-...- Eso dejo shockeado al escritor, se esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa, con su mano temblorosa, la poso sobre a cabeza del hijo de Kitasawa y pensó rápidamente que decirle al menor...- no te pongas así enano, eso hay que dejárselo a las niñas.

-Quiero... Quiero ir a mi habitación, por favor...- pronuncio entrecortadamente el menor, porque había prometido no ponerse triste ante esto…

-Esta bien...- dijo Yuki quedadamente.

Sentado en el sofá vio como su hijo se iba cabizbajo a su habitación y pasado unos minutos sintió claramente como un sollozo invadía el desolado ambiente que había en ese departamento.

Se levanto con pereza, sus pasos pesaban, apoyo su frente en la puerta que lo separaba de Riku, solo eso lo separaba de consolar a su hijo, pero no, él era Yuki Eiri y por más que tratara de ser diferente, no podía... Apoyo su mano nerviosamente en el picaporte de la puerta, titubeó unos segundos, empezó a ejercer presión en la manilla, pero no, su mano quedo estática en aquel objeto y así como llego, fue así como se fue a su estudio...

Fin del Flash Back

El escritor lentamente abrió los ojos, sentía el cuerpo pesado, odiaba recordar ese fatídico día... _"malditos periodistas"_ pensaba el rubio, su vida en esos dos años no había sido fácil, se encerró en su estudio y salía solo para alimentarse, ver dos minutos a su hijo y a dejar sus manuscritos, el resto de las veces, su hijo era atendido por su empleada o por su hermana...

No soportaba ver a Riku, recordaba inevitablemente a Shuichi y ese fue e motivo por el cual empezó a escribir como loco, no quería pensar en nada mas que no fuese escribir y fantasear en sus libros que estaban los tres juntos, siendo familia, pero en la realidad no era así, no era capaz ni siquiera de pasar tiempo de calidad con el menor. Recibía noticias del mundo exterior cada vez que salía de su estudio y Riku estaba viendo noticieros, programas de farándula o simplemente canales de música esperando ver a su "mami" en ellos, eran contadas con los dedos de las manos los momentos que pasaban como padre-hijo, las cosas no estaban bien con su hijo, según se le fue informado en una carta, su hijo tenía una leve depresión y estaba siendo víctima de matonaje menor pero aun así seguía manteniendo sus excelentes calificaciones.

Perdido en sus divagaciones solo podía formular preguntas y no llegar a respuestas, le afectaba no poder acercarse sin salir dañado y sin dañar al hijo de su maestro, le dolía, no por el, sino que por Riku.

Shuichi en dos largos años no se había presentado y por sobre todo sabía que el y esa manía de controlar al cantante eran los responsables de su situación actual... Pero... ¡Que va! no eran esas las razones de la pelea, habían sido muchas cosas, entre ellas el miedo de que todo fuese muy bello y especial para ser realidad, tenía miedo de que se acabase este sueño de familia feliz, pero como esas emociones no sabía manejarlas, termino echando todo a perder...

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, y se visualizo con Shuichi al lado, como anhelaba tocar esa suave piel, tener esa sensación de paz cuando lo tenía cerca, escuchar esos escándalos matutinos, ver esa sonrisa y ver a su hijo feliz...

Lentamente abrió los ojos y sus manos se movieron por inercia a la gaveta derecha de su escritorio, tomo un fotografía y sonrió amargamente, en ella estaba Shuichi y el caminando tranquilamente en la calle, la había tomado un paparazzi y el escritor la había guardado porque la encontró especial, ese día habían adoptado legalmente a Riku, el aire se le hizo escaso en sus pulmones y una sola pregunta salió como un murmullo que murió en las paredes de ese lugar: ¿Shuichi que hicimos?

…_..Continuara…._


End file.
